


Signed in Blood

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Not Really Character Death, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Hux squeezed his hands over the wound in Kylo’s shoulder, trying to stop the blood flow. When he realised the blood was seeping out from his stomach as well Hux flung off his coat, tore it with the vibroblade he carried in his boot and tried to make a pressure bandage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for kylux cantina for the theme: signs. Prompt: "Take a gulp and take a breath and go ahead and sign the scroll."

Fear muffled out the distant sound of battle, the yells and blaster fire constantly on the move. Explosions seemed to be getting closer that he should’ve been running away. Not for his safety but Kylo’s.

He pulled off his gloves as soon as he made it to Kylo, the leather slipping through his blood. Unable to get a grip he discarded them in amongst the black robes turning darker. They were alone, in a darkened corner of an abandoned temple. Kylo had taken off after the last stragglers who had been firing from the steps. They’d been disposed off instantly but like a mythical creature for the two that were slaughtered four more rebels appeared, firing from deeper within. Unable to give up a fight he pursued.

Four became eight.

Eight became sixteen.

Where they vanished to he didn’t know. It wasn’t a priority. Hux squeezed his hands over the wound in Kylo’s shoulder, trying to stop the blood flow. When he realised the blood was seeping out from his stomach as well Hux flung off his coat, tore it with the vibroblade he carried in his boot and tried to make a pressure bandage.

Kylo gasped out his name, face draining of colour far too fast. 

In the back of his head, under the blood pounding fear and panic, he swore he heard a scream. 

Another soldier down?

“Hux.” Coughing up blood that refused to stay where it should be, in the natural confines of his body, Kylo lifted weak fingers to his face, dragging over his lips with only a fraction of their strength. “Please.”

Fingers slipping away from Kylo’s shoulder Hux leaned in, hands cupping his cheeks but fingers digging in at his temple, trying to drag him from the pull of unconsciousness and slurred words. “Kylo.” His own voice was calm but he was screaming on the inside, eyes wild. “Stay with me, fight this.”

Blood coated his chin, dripped to his neck. “It’s…” He struggled for breath, wheezed. “Too late.”

Lips curling and trembling, his throat working over time to contain his sobs, Hux shook his head. “I’ve already called the field medics, they’re on their way. Just keep your eyes open – Ky-Kylo!”

His eyes had slipped shut but Hux dug his thumbs into the dark circles underneath, cold skin yielding. Pearlescent white peered out, dark pupils barely visible. His fingers dragged down his cheeks, leaving bloody streaks across his face, grasping. Begging.

The jagged lines of red on white. The sob broke free of him as he clawed down from Kylo’s temple again.

“Hux – NO!”

In the citadel of Snoke’s private empire, Kylo tore across the throne room. Hux’s fingers remained bloody, but it wasn’t his blood. It was Hux’s after raking at his face and arms, clawing away until deep gashes lined both. Tears were still dripping over his cheekbones, his ears, the convulsions still wracking his body.

Just sign it, all your – his – your – his – HIS – suffering will be over.

The mental assault abated, Hux slumping boneless on top of the scroll Snoke gave him.

Kylo flipped him onto his back, smoothing his hands over his face, smearing the blood and tears until Hux looked painted. A demon of fire and pain, hair strewn, caked on blood.

He couldn’t look, but an aside glance had him screaming, burying his face into Hux’s hair, trying to muffle his sobs.

It was crude, barely imitable, but to Snoke it was close enough. The blood on the scroll had a resemblance to letters and it spelled the word that Snoke wanted.

His name - H U X - his agreement, in blood, to Snoke’s demand.

Hux shuddered in his arms, tried to prise himself back. Kylo didn’t let him go, just twisted his head enough to meet Hux’s eyes.

Stony eyes where icy eyes used to be.

“Hello lover,” Snoke’s voice crooned up to him, followed by the rare beautiful sound of Hux’s laugh.


End file.
